The Renaissance Faire
by Annamonk
Summary: A feel good story about the perils of dressing up and falling down, music and minstrel shows, true friendship and liberating love. This is not my Renaissance Festival, but I love dressing up. It's too fun.


"You want to send us to the United States to look for a stray magic user?" Hermione glared at Harry. "Why do you need my help? Surely, your aurors can handle the job?"

"I've looked over the files that were sent to us." Harry pushed his hand through his dark hair. "It doesn't sound like some stray magic user pushing the statute of secrecy to its limit. There is something more here. I'm just not sure what that something more is."

"So, you want me to jump across the pond and figure it out for you." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't sit around on my thumbs in the Department of Mysteries, you know. Luna and I do serious work."

"That's what this requires. I didn't decide to push this on you as a lark. These files are heavily redacted. Something is going on over there, and I think we need to figure it out." Harry pushed the file on his desk toward her. "I've assembled a team for you. Nott agreed to go only if you lead the team. If this is a creature, he's the best."

"I'm aware of how talented Theo is." Hermione frowned as she looked through the pages in the file. "Luna will be coming with me. Which auror are you assigning?"

"You're not going to put up more of a fuss?" Harry blinked at her.

"I can see why you're concerned." Hermione tapped the file with one finger. "They've blacked out more than they've given. It's setting off my alarm bells, too."

"I was thinking Neville." Harry smiled. "His background in herbology might be useful."

"No." Hermione shook her head. "We need someone with dark artifacts experience."

"The only auror available with that kind of history is Malfoy." Harry frowned. "Can you promise not to hex him silly if I send him along?"

"I didn't hurt him last time." Hermione smirked. "That was Ron."

"Ron swears it was you." Harry frowned at her.

"I am aware." Hermione rolled her eyes. "He would have lost his job. I was merely censured. Ron is an excellent chess player, but from time to time he makes the wrong sacrifice."

"That's why you finally ended it." Harry shook his head. "I should have known. Malfoy swore it wasn't you. I should have believed him."

"You should have known I wouldn't screw up a human transfiguration that badly at the very least." Hermione leaned forward. "I wouldn't have made him into a giant albino ferret. I would have gotten the size correct."

"At the very least." Harry chuckled as Hermione blushed. "I'll talk to Malfoy."

"I'm sure Luna's already packed, but I will let her know about our little sojourn." Hermione pushed up from her chair with a wide grin. "I promise we won't hurt Malfoy irreparably."

"And Nott?" Harry raised a brow.

"I've never had a cross moment with Theo." Hermione tossed her hair over her shoulder with a flick of her hand. "He's quite talented. I'd poach him from Creatures in a heartbeat if I could."

Hermione bounced out of Harry's office with a wave to him. She saw Malfoy across the room chatting with another auror and smiled. His hair caught the light from the window. She admired the gold and silver shine of it until he noticed her. She smiled widely and nodded at him. He returned the gesture warily.

Malfoy was no fool. She hadn't been the one to hex him on their last joint mission, but she was developing a reputation for returning aurors in less than pristine condition. Patience was a virtue. Too bad she'd used up her supply on Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Theo smirked as Draco paced around his office. The blond was agitated. Theo looked down at the parchment his friend had shoved into his hands and managed not to chuckle by a Herculean act of will.

"They're sending us off to America with that insane bint and Lovegood. Why does it have to be her?" Draco rolled his neck and crossed his arm over his chest to rub at the tension in his shoulder. "She's a menace."

"She's brilliant. She's fully qualified as an auror." Theo held up his hand and started ticking of his points. "She can research with the best of them. Potter trusts her. She's actually talented out in the field."

"I don't need her curriculum vitae. I know she's bloody amazing." Draco flung his arm out. "But she doesn't much like me, so why did Potter pick me for this hell trip?"

"I'm just glad it's you." Theo sat back in his chair. "He seems to have given up trying to reunite her with Weasley."

"Even Potter can eventually accept that some causes are hopeless." Draco shook his head. "I think it sank in when she curses his morning pastry to scream in pain for three weeks straight."

"Sometimes, it's more fun to bludgeon a fact home than talk your self hoarse." Theo chuckled and Malfoy grinned.

* * *

Luna watched the faeries flirting about in her garden. The cold months were fast approaching and she had created comfortable living quarters for the lot of them, but she hadn't anticipated the minor skirmishes over the different dwellings. Long term studies of fey behavior had never been a priority for the magical world, but she was enjoying it. She'd have begged of the assignment with Hermione if it weren't for the odd, swirling scent of destiny in the air. She smiled as Hermione stepped in through the door.

"My bag is packed. I've put a book on magical issues in the MACUSA aside for you." Luna blinked slowly and looked at Hermione's prim clothing. Her flushed cheeks and bright eyes were so at odds with her stern appearance. "I think we need to rework your look for this assignment. Trying to look like Madame Pince might not be the best way to get people to open up to you. Although it is a fetish for some, I doubt there is a sect of radical tweed worshippers running about a muggle Renaissance Festival."

"Fine." Hermione huffed and yanked her hair free from its prison. "Have at it."


End file.
